Rebirth!
by Hitomiwriter
Summary: Eines Tages findet der junge Unternehmer Trunks Briefs die halb-bewusstlose Lelis im Wald und kümmert sich fortan um das abweisende Mädchen. Sie verlieben sich ineinander, doch Lelis trägt ein dunkles Geheimnis in sich, weshalb ihre Liebe aussichtslos ers
1. Default Chapter

Prolog

Wie viel kann ein Mensch ertragen, bevor er zugrunde geht?

Wie viel kann jedes andere Wesen ertragen?

Oftmals sind es kleine Dinge, die schlussendlich ausschlaggebend dafür sind. Und es sind auch kleine Dinge, die die Grenze zwischen Gut und Böse ausmachen. Eine Grenze die so dünn ist, dass sie einem vor den Augen verschwimmen kann.

Wenn die Grenze zwischen einem guten und einem bösen Menschen verschwimmt, werden wir dann zu diesem Menschen halten?

Oder werden wir ihn verraten, um der Gemeinschaft zu dienen und andere zu schützen?

Woher wissen wir, dass ein Mensch schon immer böse war?

Wir wissen es nicht. Wir können es nur annehmen. Vielleicht hat dieser Mensch, dieses Wesen, viel durchlitten. Vielleicht wurde das Böse anerzogen. Betrachten wir nur als Beispiel einen Hund. Ein Hund kann einfach so bissig werden. Das kommt zwar vor, ist aber selten. Er kann es auch anerzogen bekommen, was wesentlich häufiger vorkommt. Vielleicht wehrt er sich aber oder tickt wegen einer Erinnerung aus. Wenn dies der Fall ist, kann man seine Wunden eventuell heilen.

Eventuell…


	2. Kapitel 1

Trunks Briefs fluchte. Und wie er fluchte. Der junge Unternehmer stapfte durch den matschigen Waldboden. Er musste ja unbedingt einen Waldspatziergang machen. Und was hatte er jetzt davon? Der strömende Regen, der vor wenigen Minuten eingesetzt hatte, tropfte von seiner Nase und kroch in seine Kleider! Gott sei Dank waren es nur noch wenige Meter bis zum Waldrand, von wo aus er in sein Auto steigen und bei brüllend lauter Musik und vor allem trocken nach Hause fahren konnte. Abrupt wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Über welchen Ast auch immer er stolperte, es kam so überraschend dass er es nicht mehr schaffte, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er ruderte noch zweimal verzweifelt mit den Armen, bevor er mit dem Gesicht nach vorn im Matsch landete. Reflexartig wollte er ein weiteres Mal fluchen, unterließ es aber ob des Matsches, der augenblicklich in seinen Mund strömte. Schließlich kam Trunks prustend wieder auf die Beine. Er wollte wütend nach dem Ast treten, der ihn zu Fall brachte, unterließ es dann aber überrascht. Er war über gar keinen Ast gefallen. Es war ein Bein.

Verwundert blickter er auf die reglose Gestalt eines jungen Mädchens nieder. Sie war blutverschmiert. Was war geschehen? War sie etwa tot? Vorsichtig ging er in die Knie und fühlte ihren Puls. Im selben Augenblick, als er ihren Arm leicht anhob, bewegte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn unter halb geschlossenen Augen an. Erleichtert atmete er aus. Sie lebte. Dennoch, was war mit ihr geschehen? Trunks beschloss, sie später selbst zu fragen. Jetzt musste er handeln! War sie im Moment noch gerade so bei Bewusstsein; lange würde sie es nicht mehr sein. Kurzentschlossen hob er sie auf seine Arme und ging zielstrebig weiter auf den Ausgang des Waldes zu. Wieder verfluchte er sich selbst. Wenn er doch wenigstens eine Jacke dabei hätte, die er über das Mädchen legen könnte um sie vor dem strömenden Regen zu schützen! Endlich hatte er den Waldrand erreicht. Mit wenigen Schritten erreichte er seinen Wagen und öffnete die hintere Tür. Vorsichtig legte Trunks das junge Mädchen auf die Rückbank. Sie begann zu zittern, ob vor Kälte, Erschöpfung oder Angst vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt noch registrierte, was mit ihr geschah. Vorsichtshalber zog er seine Jacke vom vorderen Sitz, auf dem er sie bei seiner Ankunft deponiert hatte, und wickelte sie darin ein. Dann fuhr er los. Trunks war sich bewusst, dass wenn er mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit erwischt würde, er eine kräftige Strafe zu zahlen hatte. Aber das war ihm egal. Wichtig war nur, dass sie überlebte. Er hatte entschieden, sie zu sich nach Hause zu bringen. Ein öffentliches Krankenhaus würde nur zu viele Fragen stellen und ob sie überhaupt angenommen würde, ohne Identität und Geld, wäre ohnehin fraglich. Trunks wusste nicht, wie oft er heute schon geflucht hatte. Jedenfalls tat er es erneut. Er war mitten in den schönsten Stau geraten. Die Autos kamen nur quälend langsam voran. Deshalb scherte er aus und parkte am Straßenrand. Gott sei Dank war er nur noch wenige Meter von seinem Zuhause entfernt, so dass er sie wieder auf den Arm nehmen und dorthin tragen konnte. An der Haustür angekommen legte er sich das Mädchen so zurecht, dass er es mit nur einer Hand halten und mit der anderen die Tür aufsperren konnte. Mit einem Tritt öffnete er die Tür und stürmte herein. Die Zeit lief ihm davon. Der Knall schreckte seine Familie auf, die sich wohl im Wohnzimmer zum Fernsehen versammelt hatte. Was hieß, dass seine Mutter fernsah; seine Schwester Bra war wohl wieder mit irgendeinem Typen unterwegs und sein Vater Vegeta trainierte in einem speziell dafür von seiner Mutter entworfenem Raum. Sie war Erfinderin und besaß eine von ihrem Vater geerbte Firma. Trunks war dabei, in ihre Fußstapfen zu treten. Der damit verbundene Reichtum sorgte für alle Annehmlichkeiten in ihrem Haus, inklusive Labor und kleiner Krankenstation, die beide aufgrund der Neigung zum Kampfsport von Trunks, seinem Vater und jede Menge ihrer Freunde standen. Als seine Mutter um die Ecke gebogen war und das blutverschmierte Bündel in seinen Armen bemerkt hatte, schrie sie auf. Sie fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und sah ihren Sohn prüfend an.

„Hey! Ich hab nichts gemacht, also schau mich nicht so an! Ich habe sie im Wald gefunden!", wehrte er sich gegen diesen Blick.

Seine Mutter bedeutete ihm, das Mädchen zur Krankenstation zu bringen. Er wusste, dass sie in guten Händen war, dennoch weigerte er sich, seinen Schützling zu verlassen. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf eines der Krankenbetten, setzte sich daneben und nahm ihre Hand in die seine.

„Es wird alles wieder gut", murmelte er vor sich hin, mehr zur Selbstberuhigung als für sie. „Du wirst überleben! Es wird alles wieder gut."

Trunks beobachtete, wie seine Mutter begann, die Fremde zu untersuchen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, spritzte ihr etwas und begann dann, sie mit einem Waschlappen grob abzuwischen. Da er die Ungewissheit nicht mehr aushielt, durchbrach Trunks schon nach kurzer Zeit die Stille.

„Und? Wie schlimm steht es um sie?"

Bulma zögerte kurz. „Das Blut ist nicht von ihr. Sie ist, abgesehen von einer Rauchvergiftung, nicht mal verletzt. Trunks, ich befürchte, dass dieses Mädchen gemordet hat."

Die Stille hing wie ein dichter Vorhang zwischen ihnen, während Bulma einfach weiter das Mädchen versorgte, als hätte sie nie etwas gesagt. Trunks blickte noch einmal in das Gesicht der Fremden, dann verließ er wortlos den Raum, damit seine Mutter sie gänzlich waschen konnte. Seine Mutter besaß einen scharfen Verstand und es klang logisch, was sie sagte. Außerdem wusste er aus Eigenerfahrung, dass nichts unmöglich war. Dennoch, der Gedanke, dass dieses zarte Geschöpf, welches eben noch so hilflos vor ihm gelegen hatte, eine Mörderin sein sollte, erschien ihm absurd. Nach einer Weile kam seine Mutter heraus und signalisiert ihm, dass er wieder hinein konnte. Sie selbst ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Leise trat er ein. Als er jedoch das Bett erreicht hatte, zog er scharf die Luft ein. Ihr Haar! Ihr Haar war schlohweiß! So etwas hatte er noch nie bei einem jungen Menschen gesehen. Als er sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt hatte, setzte er seine Betrachtung fort. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, aber er erinnerte sich an ein paar blassblaue Augen, die ihn im Wald erschöpft angesehen hatten. Sie war kleiner als er, vielleicht einen Kopf. Er lächelte vor sich hin und zog sich einen Stuhl bei, um an ihrem Bett zu wachen. Zuerst würde er sich von ihr anhören, was passiert war, dann würde er urteilen.

Einige Tage später konnte Bulma ihn überreden, am gemeinsamen Abendessen teilzunehmen. Das Mädchen war bisher noch nicht erwacht. In der Zwischenzeit schlug sie jedoch die Augen auf und sah sich verwundert um. Wo zum Teufel war sie? Sah ganz nach Krankenhaus aus. Verdammt noch mal, wenn es wirklich so war musste sie schleunigst hier weg. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und bemerkte, dass sie ein nachtblaues Hemd trug. Krankenhäuser hatten so etwas doch gar nicht! Verwirrt verließ sie den Raum. Sie war scheinbar in einem Privathaus. Wussten sie…? Sie lief schneller und war immer mehr verwirrt über die Größe dieses Hauses, da die Gänge einfach kein Ende nahmen. Endlich erreichte sie eine Treppe, die in ein riesiges Wohnzimmer führte. Bevor sie dieses ganz erreicht hatte, prallte sie jedoch gegen etwas hartes und landete unsanft auf ihrem Hintern. Als sie aufblickte bemerkte sie zuerst ein paar strahlend blaue Augen, die zu einem markanten Gesicht mit kurzen, blauen Haaren und einem großen Körper gehörten.

„Endlich wach?", wurde sie von dem Kerl begrüßt.

Sie richtete sich auf und machte einen Satz nach hinten. Dabei wurde ihr wieder schwindelig.

„Wer sind Sie? Wie komme ich hierher?"

„Nun aber langsam!", lachte der Fremde. „Wie fühlen Sie sich? Eigentlich sollten Sie die Krankenstation ja nicht verlassen."

Er wollte nach ihrem Arm greifen. Panisch ging sie einen weiteren Schritt zurück und fauchte: „Fassen Sie mich nicht an!"

Der erneute Schwindelanfall war scheinbar zu viel für ihren Körper, denn sie spürte, wie sie wiederum von einer Ohnmacht übermannt wurde und zwei kräftige Arme sie auffingen, bevor sie auf den Boden aufprallen konnte.


End file.
